fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Citrapo
Sour |weaknesses = Fire Ice |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Citrapo is a kakapo-like Bird Wyvern that is found exclusively in island habitats. It has a diet heavy in citrus fruit, and can spit sour fruit juice at enemies to blind them. Physiology Citrapo superficially resembles a kakapo, being a rotund parrot with a large, grey beak, small, grey legs with large feet, and whisker-like feathers surrounding its beak. However, it shares some traits with typical wyverns, such as small, bat-like wings, a scaly, whip-like tail, and a scaly body. Feathers cover the entirety of its body save for its stomach, legs, wings, and tail. Its skin is yellowish-green, with its underbelly and webbing being a pale yellow. The feathers on its head, back, wings, and legs are green, yellow, orange, and pink, and the feathers found on its face neck, and chest are yellowish-white. Its eyes are brown. Ecology Citrapo is herbivorous, subsisting on fruit, herbs, and seeds, and sits on the bottom of the food chain, being preyed on by a variety of predators ranging from the lowly Jaggis and Ludroths to the fearsome Rathalos, Nargacuga, and Brachydios. It is incapable of flight, for its wings are small and it lacks the keel on the sternum of other Bird Wyverns, which is where the flight muscles attach. However, it is a good climber, using its feet, whose large size coupled with its short legs are designed for climbing, to cling onto trees so it can hide within them during the day. It is nocturnal, sleeping within trees during the day and foraging for food at night, and the whisker-like feathers on its face help it navigate the area around it thanks to them boosting its sense of smell, which is useful in dark conditions. Its legs have become more powerful to make up for the fact it cannot fly, allowing it to run quickly in a gallop-like fashion, similar to real kakapos. Its beak is adapted for grinding food, which it uses to strip food of its nutritious parts and leave indigestible fibre behind, and it is particularly fond of citrus fruit, eagerly eating it whenever it can. This is believed to be the result of it developing a specialized organ designed to hold its sour juices, which it later spits out at its attackers' eyes in order to blind them, allowing it to make an escape. During the mating season, males of the species will attempt to attract females by gathering together in an arena and making loud "ching" noises and displaying their plumage, with the females choosing a mate based on how loud his voice is and how bright and colourful his plumage is. This kind of display is very risky, however, as it is just as likely to attract predators, who will happily chow down on the hapless Bird Wyverns. The males will then leave the females to raise the chicks on their own, and the females will provide the chicks with food and shelter until they are old enough to walk and forage properly. The Bird Wyverns are common targets for hunting due to their tasty meat and colourful, warm feathers, and have been rendered endangered due to overhunting, their overly curious demeanour leading them to danger, and their main method of camouflage being useless against predators who hunt at night and have a highly developed sense of hearing and smell, meaning that hunters are only allowed to pursue them during Village Quests, similar to Monoblos. Behavior Citrapo is friendly and curious, and will interact with humans and other small monsters if it sees them. However, males of the species have been known to go berserk during the mating season, attacking anyone and anything that draws near unprovoked. If threatened, it will spit citrus juice at targets, blinding them and giving it time to escape. Abilities It is a good climber, being able to climb trees within seconds, and its legs allow it to move at fast speeds in the form of galloping. Its colouration provides it with camouflage when hiding within trees, and it has a strong sense of smell. It stores citrus juice in its body, and when threatened, it can spit it at targets in order to blind them, granting it time to escape. Habitat Citrapo lives in the Deserted Island and the Tide Island. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 100 HP * Low-Rank (0.79x, rounded up): 79 HP * High-Rank (1.24x, rounded up): 124 HP * G-Rank (1.75x, rounded up): 175 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 60 (Cut), 60 (Impact), 60 (Shot), 70 (Fire), 10 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 50 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 15 (Matter) * Body: 40 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 65 (Fire), 5 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 45 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 10 (Matter) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Body= ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ✖ *Aether = ★ *Matter = ★★ *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★★★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Peck Citrapo pecks at the hunter. This attack deals low damage. Galloping Charge Citrapo rushes at the hunter while galloping. This attack deals low damage. Tail Whip Citrapo swings its tail at the hunter twice in a row. The first swing will be clockwise while the second swing will be counter-clockwise. Each swing deals low damage. Sour Spit Citrapo hocks up citrus juice and spits it at the hunter's face. This attack deals low damage and inflicts the Sour condition. Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Quests Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Trivia * Citrapo's name is a portmanteau of citrus, a type of fruit notable for their sour taste, juicy flesh, and pulpy rind, and kakapo, a species of large, flightless parrots. * Citrapo's title comes from the kakapo's name being derived from the Māori terms kākā ("parrot") + pō ("night"). * Citrapo can only be found in Village Quests. Like Monoblos, this is due to it being endangered. * Citrapo's first nickname, Sicorro, is derived from a male kakapo with that name who became famous for attempting to mate with a zoologist named Mark Carwardine. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Sour Monster Category:Nin10DillN64